Sailor Moon: Shadow
by Angel-Rias
Summary: No one ever realized what really happened in the Silver Millennium. The past has come back and with it an enemy they never thought would return. The true face of Chaos has come searching to take what he wants and doesn't plan on allowing anyone to stop him. Especially the Shadow Scouts.
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix:** Konnichiwa! I have decided to rewrite this entire thing. There are a couple things that I want to fix and I now have a burning urge to complete this story entirely!

**Serenity:** It is about time Phoenix!

**Aria:** Actually… I'm disappointed… You are taking time away from the music in order to write this. Bad Phoenix…

**Everyone:** Huh?

**Phoenix:** Oh… um yeah.. this is Aria, my alter ego. She is the side of me that is a singer and artist. Sometimes I swear I could kill myself… Maybe then all these alter egos would stop popping up. I'm pretty sure the others will be arriving in the near future…

**Aria:** Whatever… As long as your still getting the music out, I'll be happy.

**Phoenix:** Okay so I do not own Sailor Moon.

_**From the journal of the Shadow Queen Miara:**__**  
**__**"All is not what it seems and nothing will ever relinquish death."**__  
_  
Chapter 1: The start of it all.

The blonde girl groaned as she shifted on her bed. An arm was thrown over her head, attempting to block out the sun. Why did it have to be so early. It was summer time after all. She had managed to get by so that she wouldn't have to go to school. Grunting, she finally pushed herself on to her elbows. Glancing around the room, she immediately noticed that the usual black cat with the gold crescent mark on her forehead was gone. "Hm.. wonder where Luna is?" Pushing herself out of bed, she panted softly.

It was ridiculous. Just about every single one of their enemies had reappeared. In the 6 months they had finally finished off the last of them the night before. It had been torture on her body. The worst was in fact their first enemy. Beryl had outlasted just about all of them. Hopefully the summer would be quiet and peaceful.

Stretching, the girl rose up out of bed and moved to her mirror. Staring at herself, she saw the old look in her eyes. It was a shame just how much she had to keep from her friends. She had broken down a couple months ago and finally told her family her secret. They had supported her. It also helped that Pluto had agreed with her decision considering her condition. Dressing slowly, she headed downstairs to find her brother Sammy at the table eating. The kid had decided to go to a summer course at his school. He was already ready to go. Their father would be dropping him off. Almost instantly, her stomach growled as she eyed the stack of pancakes on the table. Settling next to him, she grinned. "Hey runt." "Hey Usagi. Gotta go now." He finished eating and jumped up. "Dad! You ready yet?" At that moment, Kenji came downstairs. "Alright, let's get you to school." Usagi smiled. "Bye Dad!" Kenji moved over and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes." Usagi nodded.

At that moment, her mother entered. She held a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. "Good morning honey. How'd you sleep?" Usagi sighed. "We finished off the last of them last night so hopefully I will be able to get some rest." Setting the plate before her daughter, Ikuko smiled in relief. "That's good. Hopefully you'll get to rest now." Usagi nodded as she dug in. "By the way, did you see Luna this morning?" "She headed out early and hasn't come back." Usagi frowned. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Mom, I noticed that the books were moved. Did you by chance move my medication?" "As a matter of fact I did. I noticed that Luna had been snooping around quite a bit lately and took them when she wasn't looking. Also, I had to check how many were left. You do remember you have an appointment today as well right?" Usagi froze. She had forgotten. Looking down, she bit her lip. "What time?" "We are supposed to go at 3 pm." "I'll make sure that I am ready." "Good now, I want you to take your time on that. When you're done, you can come help me with the dishes. Then your father and I have a present for you." Usagi blinked. That was right. Today was her birthday. She was 17 now. Great now any and all Princes that had been reborn on Earth would be coming after her. That was just wonderful. Life just seemed so complicated.

Usagi finished eating 10 minutes later and carried her plate into the kitchen. The two silently worked side by side for a short time. "Hey mom, why do you think that… well… you know." Ikuko sighed sadly before drying her hands and hugging Usagi. "I really don't know Usagi. I do know that you are strong and you won't let this beat you. You have never gone down without a fight and this will be the same." It was hard to say it but it was terminal. There was no changing what had happened. "Have you told any of your friends?" Usagi shook her head. "I mean what could I tell them? Besides, they said it's in remission right now. I don't want to worry them for nothing. I mean, it might never become active again right?" Ikuko took her daughter's hand. "You should tell them. Whether or not it is in remission, it is there. What about Mamoru?" Usagi shook her head, fighting back tears. Ikuko held her daughter close. "I don't want him to worry Mama." "You need to tell. I've been noticing in the last three years that your clumsiness has been getting worse. Becoming Sailor Moon might be causing it to act up again. Ms. Haruna has even been getting worried. Ever since Sailor Moon appeared, you've obviously have been having trouble." Usagi smiled. "You shouldn't worry Mama. Besides its probably because my body is going back to the way it was on the Moon Kingdom. When I started using magic, it must have returned to how it was then. The moon hardly has any gravity and Earth… well it has a lot more. That is probably the reason." Ikuko sighed. There was no swaying her daughter. Ever since they had said it was in remission, Usagi had begun to stop being careful.

At that moment, the door shut. "I'm home!" It was Kenji. Usagi frowned, suddenly feeling dizzy and lightheaded. The grip on the plate in her hand tightened. Her arm suddenly shot up and the plate shattered against the wall. Her mother paled. "Oh no!" Ikuko turned to watch her daughter fall to the ground, unconscious. "Kenji!" Ikuko kneeled, checking her daughter. "Usagi! Oh baby… please… Kenji!" At that moment, her husband ran in. "Iku.." Usagi was pale. Kenji instantly lifted his daughter. "Get her stuff. We have to go now. I'll meet you downstairs." Ikuko nodded and took off at a run. Kenji moved through the house and headed downstairs to the basement. Within seconds Pluto was there. Kenji was tense. "Is it?" Pluto moved forward and held her staff over Usagi for a moment before she went pale. "It's back. Hurry, we must go." At that moment Ikuko came in. "What about Shingo?" "I will leave him a note. We must hurry though." The adults nodded and entered a portal. Pluto swiftly wrote a note before putting it in Shingo's room. She then turned and left.

Shingo shifted uncomfortably. Something had happened that morning. He had felt it. He had a couple minutes left for class. His senses were surging and he knew the problem was urgent since his past self was practically yelling at him. He had been Usagi's younger brother in the Moon Kingdom. He had had a different father though so he hadn't been in line for the throne. As the teacher let them go, he hurried out of the school and headed home. Somehow he knew his dad wouldn't be picking him up. As he reached an alley, he darted in and allowed his power to wrap around him. In an instant, he was in silver armor. His blonde hair had turned white and his eyes had become purple. Leaping on top of a building, he made sure to stay low as he made his way home. It wouldn't be good to let the scouts know about him. He had promised Pluto.

As he reached the house, he entered through the backyard. It was quiet. Far too quiet to be normal. Pulling out a golden rose, he advanced through the house. His sword was at his side but he preferred using the golden rose. It was less chaotic. Finding the house empty, he frowned. Shrugging, he dropped his transformation and headed up to his room. He froze when he saw the note. Moving forward, he lifted it.

_Damien,_

_It's back. To prevent knowledge reaching the scouts, doubles will be made for the time being. I have located the missing heir and asked her to pose for the time being. Be ready. You will be joining us here soon. A beacon will be sent out to a youma in a couple days time. You and your parents will be killed. You may call her Nanako in private. The scouts must not discover the truth. She will know when to tell them. We must prevent them knowing about the Moon's Darkness._

_P_

Shingo snorted. The moon's darkness. A silver flame suddenly appeared in his hand, incinerating the note. Turning, he glanced toward his bag. What did homework matter? He'd be gone in the next couple of days, dead to the world. Sighing, he flopped on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, he growled. 'The moon's darkness. Ha! It's more like a curse.' Closing his eyes, the prophecy slowly came to mind. He found himself whispering it out loud.** "Like the dark Chaos will come and take a child. Until light, dark, and magic come together the galaxy will know suffering like no other. If Chaos takes light then we will forever be doomed. If Chaos takes dark then pain will ensue. If Chaos takes magic then all will be in vain. Should light, dark, and magic refuse to greet their souls, then all will be destroyed. Light to dark. Dark to light. Magic to immortal."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria:** So you aren't that bad at writing… Why aren't you writing my lyrics?

**Phoenix:** Because I don't write lyrics. I write stories so Nyah!

**Aria:** So that's how you want to play it?

**Phoenix: **Oh chill out! Now, on with my story writing!

_**From the journal of the Shadow Queen Miara:  
"Sometimes life can give surprises that aren't wanted so take them all in stride."  
**_  
Chapter 2: A Long Night

Shingo grunted as he rolled in bed. Grunting, he rose to his knees. Something had woken him and now he was unable to get back to sleep. Sitting up, he looked around frowning. It was quiet. Then it hit him. There were none of the usual nightly sounds. There weren't even any sounds from outside the house. Rolling out of bed, he hastily dressed in a pair of sweats and a loose shirt. Forming a rose in his hand, he quietly exited his room.

'Something's up. I can feel it. It's far too quiet…" Creeping into the hall, he could hear the faint snores of his doppelganger parents. At least he'd be able to talk openly around them. Moving toward the stairs, he could feel a chill growing on his skin. Using the rose, he changed into his knight form, Lunar Knight. He wore a silver cloak with a golden mask on his face. He had turned 15 not too long before. Around his waist rested a golden whip. Looking downstairs, he could see the answering machine. Already there were 27 messages. They were most likely from the senshi.

It was sudden, when he finally got downstairs that the lights flipped on. To his shock, before him stood a girl. She had long silver hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were the same blue as Usagi's except her own were a lighter shade. She wore a pair of black pants and a black tube top that didn't quite cover her stomach. In her belly button was a crescent moon earring. That wasn't the only place though. She had in her ears a pair of crescent moons and a pair of diamond studs. She wore a pair of grey tennis shoes and on her forehead was a gold crescent moon. She stood at 5'4", the same height as Usagi. He could also see a pair of tattoos, one on each arm. They were both silver. One was a phoenix and the other a dragon. Both had crescent marks on their foreheads. "Are you my sister?" Lunar Knight's voice was beyond soft, almost fearful. The girl smiled somewhat although it looked more like a sarcastic smirk. "Yes I am little brother. I have come to help care for you for the short time you will remain and as well to substitute for Serenity for a time until she heals." Lunar Knight sighed in relief before letting his transformation drop. He shifted a little bit. Moving forward suddenly he flung his arms around her. He could feel her tense and then slowly, her arms came around him. She held him as he cried. Finally, she spoke softly. "It will be fine Damien. Everything will be ok." "I missed you, Mirai." The girl sighed. "I missed you too Damien."

A few hours later, Mirai had eaten and Shingo had told her everything that was needed to know. They now sat silently on the balcony of Usagi's room. "I assume I must call you Shingo now." "That is my human name now. Puu said I was to call you Nanako in private. I suppose the hard part will be calling you Usagi in front of the others." Mirai smiled as he looked at Shingo's downcast face. "Don't worry Shingo, we will be able to reveal ourselves soon enough. Besides, the others will know the truth before Crystal Tokyo. In fact that should be happening pretty quickly." Mirai looked to the stars. "We are in fact the last of the hidden scouts." "Except for your own." Mirai looked down, a haunted look in her eye. "Yes, except for them. There is also Motoki at the crown arcade and the girl Molly." "Who are they?" Molly is Sailor Earth and happens to be Endymion's sister. Motoki is Prince Tranquility." Shingo giggled. Mirai raised a brow at him. "What?" "I remember back on the moon, you had a thing for Tranquility. Not to mention Serenity would always come to you whenever Endymion upset her because he was too busy arguing with his sister." Mirai sighed. "Don't you have summer school tomorrow?" "Yeah, but I would prefer to stay up with you." Mirai rose, facing Shingo. "That is too bad Shingo. When your class is done, you can do it." Shingo stuck his lip out in a pout. "No, go." "Fine…" He rose and hugged her tightly once more and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Nanako. I'm very glad that you came and I got to see you again." Shingo then turned away with a yawn and headed inside.

Mirai sighed as she settled back once more. It had been hard keeping secrets from Pluto. As far as Pluto knew, she had run from the moon and had escaped Chaos in the shadows. Thing was… she hadn't. He had caught her and had twisted her. It was only by a miracle that he had found her. He had found her on Earth and tainted her then. When she realized what had happened, she had run with four others. They had been loyal even then and they weren't even her senshi. She had betrayed her own senshi. She had left them to die, facing Beryl. She had run though to protect them all. To this day, her doses were far greater than Serentiy had to endure. The only good thing that came out of it was probably the fact she had been able to look into the Moon's history and study the prophecy. She had been shocked. Her mind thought back to a story about her namesake.

_**At one time, there had only been one race of people on the moon. They had all been good and kind. As it happened, the queen at that time had had twins. One was named Serenity as all firstborn girls are named. The second was Miara. She had been silent and secretive as a child. (Much like Mirai). Then when Miara had turned of age, something had happened to her. Men from Earth that had been visiting, had taken her by force. Even if she had been able to use her magic, she couldn't have because they had placed a seal on her. She had been dragged down to Earth and was forced to marry the King's son who was pure evil. All her years of living on Earth took a great toll on her. Some say that that was when Chaos had been made. The first child had died, a son. It wasn't until her husband died that she had had another child. She had named her Mirai. She had been pure, unlike any child that had ever been born on the moon. Knowing that if she stayed, Mirai too would be tainted, Miara fled back to the moon. Her sister had married and had had a son. She also had many daughters. Miara made a home near the palace in the woods so that her sister wouldn't know of her being alive. There she raised Mirai to be only pure. Miara constantly fought the seeds that Earth had lain. The evil thoughts and emotions. Then during Mirai's 18th year, she met the prince. Miara allowed it, knowing that it would be her daughter's best chance, even if she was marrying her cousin. On the day of the marriage, Miara kissed her daughter farewell and left. She went to the other side of the moon. There she began to build a civilization. A couple years after Mirai had been married and the new city was built, Miara got a letter from her sister. From then on, the people of the moon separated and became two. The two sides kept peace for a while until the people that had been under Miara's rule began to know jealousy and hate. It wasn't until centuries after Miara and Serenity died that the dark side of the moon and the light side of the moon became enemies.**_

Sighing, Mirai came back to herself and went inside the bedroom. She could sense the copies of Ikuko and Kenji in their bed. Laying on the bed, she sighed. Tomorrow would be a busy day for her. At that moment, she sensed a youma. The random youma came around every so often. She would be able to take care of this herself. Raising her locket, she felt the familiar words come to her. It had been so long. "Moon Shadow Power!" Her clothing fell away for a moment before black ribbons swirled around her. In an instant, she appeared to look exactly like Sailor Moon. The only difference was that her fuku consisted of black, blue and red. Her hair was in the royal hairdo and a golden crescent moon rested on her forehead. For a moment, she felt her blood surge and gasped before it settled. She hadn't transformed in a long time because it helped Chaos inside her. Shaking her head, she moved to the window and leaped out into the night.

As usual the youma was in the park. Rolling her eyes, Shadow Moon rolled her eyes. Were all youmas drawn to parks? She was sitting in a tree watching the youma prowl. It was very unlike any previous youmas. It was then that she decided to take action. Leaping down, she delivered a round house kick and knocked the creature back. It let out an ear splitting screech. Shadow Moon refused to flinch. Reaching into her hair, she pulled out a hairpin out. It immediately grew into a wicked looking blade. The creature rose, growling. "Moon… Blazing… Blades!" Swinging the weapon, a flash of black energy slashed through the creature. Shadow Moon smirked as it fell. Walking forward, she pressed her heel on it. "Who do you work for?" The creature snarled at her but stopped when she pressed the blade to its neck. "My… master is… Chaos… and darkness…" Nodding, she turned away. Not even a step away, she stopped. Raising her hand, a ball of fire appeared. A gift from Chaos. "Who said you could leave?" Her voice was dead. Without even looking behind her, she threw the fire at him. She was done with him. The creature let out a howl before becoming ash. As Shadow Moon leapt away, the wind carried the ashes away.

Once back in Usagi's room, Shadow Moon powered down. She crashed on the bed, feeling exhausted. It was going to be hard. She would have to be extra careful since she'd have to make sure that she could use Usagi's phrases for when she transformed. Not to mention, she would have to be a girlfriend to a man that she really didn't want to bother with. This was for her sister. It was all for her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sailor Moon

**From the journal of the Shadow Queen Miara:**

"**You may fool Terrans into your thinking but never let Terrans fool you into their thinking."**

Chapter 3: Unknown Willing Fools

As morning dawned, an incessant buzz woke Nanako. Growling, she slammed her hand down on the object. It was then that she realized that it had been the alarm. Glancing at it in suspicion, she frowned as she saw that it was broken. Sighing, sat up on the bed and then realized that if the alarm was going off, she had to be late. Hastily she ran to the closet and stared. Wait, it was summer time. There was no school. Had to be something dealing with the scouts then. Nanako scowled as she stared at her clothing options. Her sister was so… happy. Shaking her head, she picked out a dark blue skirt and a white tank top with a flower on it. Going to the mirror, Nanako grimaced. Her hands began to put her hair up into odangos. She had long ago stopped wearing her hair like this. She had no idea why her sister did.

Looking down, anger surged through her veins. It was all his fault. If not for him, things would have happened differently on the moon. Closing her eyes, she sighed and looked back in the mirror. He wouldn't take her sister as long as she lived. She had failed once to protect her sister but she wouldn't fail again. Looking over her form again, Nanako hesitated on her stomach. She had been shocked to say the least to discover the true parentage of Desiree. A harsh laugh escaped. Who knew that her own daughter was the thing that drove the wedge of distrust all because of the human mind? That was the curse of being human though. Desiree was back at the manor, waiting for her return. Thankfully the others were taking care of her. Being that her father surprisingly was Chaos, they worried. The child was devoted to being a senshi of good.

Lifting her hands away from her hair, she frowned. Closing her eyes, she allowed her human form to appear. She had gotten so used to being in her true form that she had forgotten what it was like in this form. It wasn't surprising that she appeared to look exactly like Usagi in her human form. The only way the two could be told apart in their true forms was the fact that she had a lighter coloring of the eyes. Nodding in approval, she focused on her broach. It was exactly like Usagi's broach thankfully. Each time the heir's broach changed as her power did, the other royal broaches would change to match. It did not limit the power though. Her own power was by far stronger than Usagi's power. She had had centuries to master her own power. Not to mention, she had devoted herself to becoming the fabled moon guardian her whole life in order to protect her sister. She had gotten it thank Selene. Delving into her mind, she connected with her crystal. 'Change to appear as your sibling the Silver Crystal please.' She could sense the confusion in that but it did so. At least now Usagi's phrase would work properly for her. Shingo had been gifted with the Elysion Crystal. That crystal was made of pure magic. Her own was formed out of the shadows while Usagi's had been formed out of the light.

Nodding in approval, she suddenly realized her piercings would have to go. Now really upset, she began to take them out except for the diamond studs. Thank god Usagi wore at least one set. The diamond studs were in fact made special for her as a senshi and later as help with Chaos. Where Sailor Moon had the sensors on her odangos, Shadow Moon didn't have that. Her earrings were the sensors for everything. It was easier to prevent damage to them. The earrings also allowed her to keep Chaos from running amok in her body. She smiled brightly. Time to go play Usagi!

At that moment, Luna appeared outside. Opening the door, she placed her hands on her hips. This would be the biggest test. Luna knew Usagi. "Where have you been Luna! I was searching everywhere for you." "Artemis picked up some signals from a new enemy. We spent all last night trying to figure out some information and find their location." The cat yawned tiredly. Nanako pretended to sulk as she lifted Luna in her arms. "Great, we don't even get a small break." Turning, she didn't see Luna give her an apologetic look. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Nanako heard Usagi's fake parents moving around. "We got pancakes Usagi. Want some?" Nanako's eyes lit up in excitement. She hadn't eaten all that much the day before because she had been nervous. It suddenly hit her that one thing she and her twin had in common was that they both loved food.

Settling at the table, she began to eat the pancakes. Man, Pluto sure knew how to make some good fake humans. Luna huffed in disgust and leaped to the ground, moving to her own bowl and daintily eating. Nanako rolled her eyes. Luna had always been stuck up. Glancing at Shingo, she saw him smirking. "You know, if you keep eating like that Usagi, we'll have to put you in the hippo pen at the zoo." Nanako glared at him in amusement and stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, well we'll have to be sticking you with the monkeys!" Nanako hastily finished her food. "I'm going to go meet the girls at the arcade." Their fake parents nodded but Nanako had said it merely for Shingo's benefit. As she headed upstairs, she tripped and fell hard. Biting her lip in pain, she grunted. The gravity on Earth had been getting so much worse. It was one of the reasons that the manor had been built on the moon. It was filled with magic so it seemed like a Utopia and no humans could find it either. Entering the room, she pulled out a bag from her space pocket and grabbed a syringe and a bottle of some white stuff. Pulling up her shirt, she buried the needle in her chest where her heart was and injected the stuff in. It was a painful process but it was necessary and had to be done twice a day. Sighing, she shoved the stuff back in her space pocket and made sure to grab some money out of it. Grabbing a purse, she headed downstairs. As she headed toward the door, Luna leapt on her shoulder. "Bye guys!" She was out the door before she heard their reply.

Nanako found herself humming as she walked down the street toward the arcade. Her gaze examined the humans as they went about their daily activities. She could actually feel the aura of these people seeking hers. Most of them were terrans but there were quite a few that were of the planetary descent. Guilt assailed her then. She had left Serenity to deal with Beryl. She had left them all. Taking a breath, she calmed herself. There was no use in remembering the past. A little girl suddenly bumped into her. Kneeling, Nanako smiled. Lifting the little girl to her feet, she spoke softly. "Are you ok?" The child looked up and Nanako felt as though she were punched. The little girl had black hair that had an almost blue glow to it. Her eyes were a brilliant crystal blue. "Mama!" The girl had tears in her eyes. Lifting the girl into her arms, she looked around, knowing instantly who the mother would be. "We'll find your mama. What's your name?" "I'm Kiya!" The girl appeared to be about 3 years old. "Well Kiya, let's find your Mama." She could feel Luna's exasperation on her shoulder. "Pretty kitty." Nanako smiled. "This is my kitty Luna."

They had been walking for a couple minutes when Nanako heard a familiar voice. It was as though she was back in the Silver Millennium. Turning, she watched a woman come racing down the sidewalk. "Mama!" The woman turned and saw them, rushing over. "Oh Kiya! Don't you ever run off again! You had me worried." The girl hugged her mother tightly. "Pretty lady helped me find you Mama." The woman started to look at her. Nanako tensed as their eyes met. "Thank you so much. I'm Mia and this is my lovely daughter Kiya." Nanako bowed her head slightly. "I am Usagi. It was a pleasure to help her." Nanako raised back up. "Once again thank you Usagi. I'd like you to come to dinner tonight. I and some friends will be coming over. I would like you to come. Please." Nanako swallowed and nodded. "Good, here is my number. Give me a call later. The address is on the back. I would really like you to come. Please." Nanako smiled painfully. "Of course." Kiya waved as Mia walked away. Nanako felt like crying. Of all days, she had to run into one of her own senshi. Now she had dinner at her house tonight. Sighing, she set off once more toward the arcade.

The woman turned as she watched the blonde walk away. A secret smile was on her lips. "Is that her Mia?" The woman turned down an alley, setting the little girl down. In a matter of moments, she appeared to be about 8 years old. Her hair was pure black with violet eyes. "Yes Kiya. It has to be." "Her name was Usagi though." "That is her twins name Kiya. I have no doubt that it is she. Did you not sense her reaction when she heard my voice?" "She tensed." "Exactly. She remembers." She did not die then. Her Princess had remained alive this whole time. Little did her princess realize that they had all gained their memories, every single last memory, when they had turned 16. Their Princess was the youngest of their own group beside Kiya. Kiya had been born remembering though. Funny part was, their counterparts had no idea that they even existed. "Come Kiya, we must prepare everyone." The two females seemed to fade into the shadows around them.

As Nanako reached the arcade, Luna hopped off her shoulder to enter. As she reached the windows, Nanako paused, looking inside. Her gaze was drawn to Andrew. Pain immediately assailed her heart. For a minute she thought she saw him flinch. Shaking her head, she sighed deeply. Before her mind could delve back into the past, she blocked her thoughts from reaching that far. Stepping inside the arcade, she inspected him. He appeared exactly the same as before. His eyes still laughed like Tranquility. She refused to wonder why she hadn't been enough for him. She refused to acknowledge that she had been duped into thinking a man such as Tranquility had wanted her beyond a good lay in bed. Mentally shaking herself, her gaze moved around the arcade. Catching sight of her sister's senshi, she moved to head over to them but arms came around her waist. Immediately her mind recognized the aura belonged to Mamoru. A smirk appeared briefly on her lips. His aura still felt the same from back then. It was amazing that auras could never change. Relaxing against him, she pulled on the façade that she was to play. Turning, she smiled up at him. Opening her mind to her sister somewhat, she allowed her sister to feel and see everything through her. She could feel her sister's joy and sorrow at seeing her soul mate. He grinned down at her and placed a light kiss on her lips. To her it felt wrong but she felt her sister's gratitude. "Hey Usako. How you doing? Tired?" Nanako nodded and laid her head on his chest, her face away from the counter and Tranquility. A single tear made its way down her cheek. She could feel her sister's worry at her sudden sadness and immediately blocked her out. She could feel her trying to break through but she kept herself closed.

As soon as she managed to back away which was only a couple of minutes later, there was no trace of her previous sadness. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she felt him slip an arm around her and saw him wave to Andrew. Nanako kept her gaze focused determinedly on the table with her sister's senshi. She couldn't look at him and stay sane. Everything in her screamed at her to destroy his very essence and she couldn't do that. As they reached one of the back tables, Nanako slid in next to Lita while Mamoru slid in next to her. Luna crawled up on the table, keeping a look out for Andrew. If he usually came around during their talks, she hid on one of the booth's seats. "We have trouble."

The senshi of fire couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Usagi. There was something very off about this Usagi. It was almost as if this was some kind of look-alike. The normally klutzy girl had been on time and she had tripped once. She also seemed a little skittish. As Usagi glanced at her, a very cold feeling seared through the senshi's body. Everything within her screamed that this was not Usagi. There was something dark with this woman and yet she could sense no evil in her. "Hey Rei, are you okay?" Usagi's head was tilted and there was a look of concern in her eyes. Shaking herself, she smiled. "I'm fine Usagi." Rei moved her gaze over to the senshi of love thinking that it might be something dealing with Mamoru and Usagi's relationship but Mina appeared as if there was nothing wrong. Rei's mind raced even more when she watched Usagi detangle herself from Mamoru's side. She acted like Usagi in many ways and yet she didn't in others. Rei watched as she bit her lip." "This new threat sounds like something big. It sounds like this will be something that we have never gone up against." Rei couldn't stop the frown. In Usagi's eyes she could see something that told her that she had gone up against something like this. The others nodded at her words. She watched Mamoru look over at her. "Are you okay Usagi?" She nodded. "Yes, I'm just nervous. I know in the past I was a klutz and I always managed to screw everything up. I just don't want to disappoint you guys." Rei could see that everyone was shocked. Ami spoke up. "Don't think of it that way Usagi. We just don't want to see you hurt. Also you don't have your full abilities yet so it's not as if you need to worry about us getting hurt." Usagi's face had a look of concentration. "Do you think you guys could help me train? I just want to be prepared." Rei couldn't help the smile that appeared. Here was her Usagi, caring more about her friends and loved ones more than herself. Mina piped up. "Of course Usagi. We'll go over to Rei's temple and start right away." Everyone agreed, standing and getting ready to go. Luna darted under the tables toward the door. As Mamoru slipped an arm around Usagi's waist, Andrew came up to them to say goodbye. Rei watched something she had never seen before appear in Usagi's eyes. This was the non-Usagi. There was hurt, longing and betrayal in her eyes as she stared at Andrew. She blinked and suddenly it was as though it had never been there. Thinking that she had imagined it, Rei shook her head and followed the two of them out.

Nanako took a deep breath as she stepped outside. Of all the places in the world, Tokyo really was her favorite. It reminded her a lot of the Moon. Stretching her senses, she reached out to the Manor located on the Moon. Usagi had fallen asleep. That was good. Zoicite was tending her and keeping watch over her. He felt obligated to do so as she was in fact his Lord's future wife. He also wanted to do it. She could feel Akido's aura with his in the lab, working to find a way to ease the strain on Usagi. Akido was in fact the other half of Ami's opposite Mia. Darkness threatened to take her mind as her mind came to Mia. Pushing it away, Nanako focused on the others around her. Usagi was safe for the time being. Seeing that they were at the foot of the steps to Sunset Shrine, she skipped ahead laughing. "Race you!" Nanako darted up with the others right behind her. As she came to the top, a harsh cold feeling that was very familiar rushed through her. She could feel her blood begin to surge in glee. The others were only a couple of minutes behind her. Racing ahead, she ran to the back. A man with sky blue eyes and dark green hair leaned against a tree. He was easily six feet tall. "Kitoma…" He smirked. "Princess. It is good to see you again." Nanako checked on the others. She had three minutes. "You play your sister for the time being I see. It matters not. She will join us, as will you in due time." "You will not take her Kitoma." Nanako's voice was low. "Either way, her scouts will be taken care of soon. The others will not interfere this time either. They will be found and destroyed first. I came simply to let you know. Rather your other half know. Soon enough that side will rise and she will lead our master's army. She will stand by our Lord's side as queen." Nanako fisted her hands. "I will never become Queen to that filth that dared to allow Chaos to control his body. I will kill him first." Kitoma chuckled. "And the scouts arrive. Fare thee well Princess." Kitoma was simply gone after that.

Nanako saw the others come around back, panting. Nanako forced a smile to her face. "Shall we get started then?" The others stared at her, dead-panned. Mamoru spoke. "I say we rest a little bit before we start." Nanako nodded, her mind going back to Kitoma. As she settled against a tree, her mind wandered to his Lord. Domorin had been a minor lord of a remote planet and had seen an opportunity for power when he came across Chaos. He allowed Chaos to inhabit his body and become one with him. Now Domorin was nothing more than a shell, his very essence belonging to Chaos. He had come before Beryl every came to the moon and began infecting the earthlings. One of his subordinates, Mettalia began to get ambitious and manifested herself as a human, calling herself Beryl. The thing was, the body she had taken over had been a pagan priestess of the dark arts and the woman had been powerful in her own right so the two had never truly joined. Domorin had seen the opportunity and had taken it. Before the final battle, she had taken off, fleeing the moon. Domorin had basically wanted her from the get go, having seen her power. Not to mention, Chaos had demanded that she be infested and called to his side. Domorin had followed her. She hadn't done a good job apparently since Chaos had left behind a part of himself in Beryl and had given a light dose to her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria: …. You may write now.

Phoenix: Oh gee. Thanks for the permission. *Mumbles* As if I needed it.

Aria: I heard that…

Sailor Moon: Shadow

**From the journal of the Shadow Queen Miara:**

**Those that surrounds us we must watch them fade with dignity but those we call friends are family and family never dies.**

Nanako stretched her arms as a smile made its way to her lips. It felt good to spar. Thankfully she didn't have to transform. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was getting late. She was expected somewhere else. She would have to bring Shingo along. After all she might need his help. It would be easier should a youma decide to rear its ugly head. Waving goodbye to the others, she kissed Mamoru on the cheek and took off at jog back to Usagi's house.

Upon reaching the house, she went to find the doppelgangers. Finding them in the living room, she moved before them. "You will not be needed for anything tonight." The humanoids immediately rose and went upstairs to Usagi's parent's room. Shingo came down a few minutes later. "What's up with those things Nanako?" Nanako raised a brow. "We are going out for dinner. I was invited to a lady's house for dinner as a thank you for finding her daughter." Shingo blinked. "Okay then. Should I dress up?" Nanako shook her head. Waving a hand, she grabbed the keys to the car. "Let's go." Shingo immediately darted forward. "Hey, wait up!"

Shingo glared at his sister in mock anger. You didn't have to drive off with me only half way in the car." Nanako smirked in humor as she pulled into the street the house was on. It was apparently on the rich side of town. "Wow, you think you'll get a reward?" Rolling her eyes, Nanako slapped the back of his head. "The dinner is the reward. Besides, you have plenty of money on your own." Shingo frowned. "I do not and I sure haven't saved up any of my allowance." Nanako couldn't help the sigh. "Mother left all three of her children a substantial amount of titanium and silver. I've already cashed in only a small amount and have millions." Shingo was in shock. Then he crossed his arms and pouted. "Why wasn't I told about this?" Nanako smiled. "You weren't supposed to. I didn't know until I turned 15 to be honest. I only found out because I didn't have Luna or Artemis guarding my mind to protect it against all the memories." Shingo frowned a little. "That still doesn't make sense as to why I don't know yet. I didn't have Luna or Artemis to hold back my memories." Nanako smiled. "It is the natural block in your mind that prevents you from knowing. It will be released when you turn 17." Shingo crossed his arms, pretending to pout. Nanako couldn't help the laughter.

Inside a house on the rich side of town, a group of women sat in the living room in silence. There was a stillness in them. "Are you certain you found her Mia and not her sister?" Mia bowed her head. "I am certain Nimara. It is her. You will know by just looking at her. Although…" The others cocked their heads. It was a woman with black hair and purple eyes that spoke. "Although what Mia?" It was Kiya that spoke. "She had a darkness inside her. Something inside her is wrong. I think it was the reason that she disappeared." The others frowned. At that moment, the phone rang. Mia turned and picked it up. "Hello?" Mia appeared to be listening, nodding every once in a while. "Okay, we'll see you then." Once she hung up, Mia looked at Kiya. "Time to change back Kiya. She'll be here in a couple minutes and she brought her brother." "So we won't be telling her anything yet?" Nimara shook her head. "No, we will not tell her that we remember. It must seem like coincidence that we have come together. She will no doubt recognize who we are. There must be a reason as to why she doesn't want to let us remember. If she has indeed taken on the identity of Princess Serenity, something must have happened that is big." The others nodded in agreement and then rose to begin getting everything ready.

Pluto let out a soft sigh. Within moments, a portal opened and her counterpart appeared. "Toki. What are you doing here? I thought you had a party?" "I can be missed for a couple of minutes. What is wrong with you?" Toki moved forward and wrapped her arms around Pluto's waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Pluto smiled. Toki always knew how to make her feel better. It was hard enough being able to see her without having to worry about the other senshi knowing. "Zoycite and Akido are having trouble keeping Chaos at bay. It almost seems like he gave her a higher dosage than Nanako." Toki frowned. They couldn't speak about this to any of the other senshi at all. It weighed heavy but it had to be done. Besides, if Nanako found out that they told, they would lose their power completely. She had the power to do so. Pluto had been keeping an eye on Nanako and yet when it came to her, it seemed as though the Time Gate refused to show anything. All of a sudden, the Time Gate activated. Bother Toki and Pluto stared in surprise and watched. General Kitoma. A dark chill raced through Pluto's body. Behind her, Toki had stiffened. Pluto was still struggling to remember her past so she looked at Toki. "Who is he Toki? He must be an important part of our past if the Time Gate reacted." Toki shook her head. "I can't say anything now. Not until you remember everything. Serenity has to be the one to open your memories. Just know that that man helped with the downfall of not only the Moon Kingdom but the entire Universe, Including the Sun Kingdom." Pluto frowned. Sighing, she formed a portal. "I need to go check on Usagi." Toki nodded and laid a light kiss on Pluto's lips. "Be safe my love. I have a party to get back to." Pluto couldn't help the smile that appeared. "I will." Turning, she disappeared into the portal.

Nanako felt the chill in her soul. They were all here. All of them except Shadow Saturn was here at the party. Her gaze moved over them. They even had the same names as their past counterparts. Her gaze came to a halt at Nimara. She was looking at her with an odd look in her eyes. She let a smile appear on her face and watched her smile in return. Glancing over at Shingo, she saw he was playing with Kiya. It was odd that Mia would name her daughter after the shadow senshi of death. Then again, maybe that was how things had happened. "So what do you plan to do with your future Usagi?" Nanako glanced over at Shadow Mars, no Relina. Nanako smiled. "I plan to go into bodyguard work." It was the truth. She planned on being her sister's bodyguard. "You must be very dedicated to protecting others." Nanako glanced at Nimara. "Yes, I am."

The night progressed and soon it was time to head back to Usagi's house. Waving bye to the group of people, she glanced at Shingo. He had a thoughtful look on his face. Once they were headed back, Nanako spoke. "What's on your mind?" Shingo blinked in surprise. "Oh. It's just… don't you find it odd that even though they don't have their memories, they all somehow managed to find each other?" Nanako frowned. "I guess that it was just fate that they find each other." "Are you sure keeping their memories from them is the best thing sis?" Nanako's eye's shadowed. "Yes, it is."

As morning dawned on the next day, Nanako found that she was still sitting by the window. She hadn't slept at all. Shifting, she moved to go out of her room. Suddenly the black blood within her surged to the fore and her eyes became violet. Just as suddenly, they flickered back to her natural blue. Swallowing, she leaned against the door panting. That had been a lot stronger than before. If Kitoma was indeed back, then it had to mean that it was about to start all over again. Her face froze into what seemed like living stone. She would not let that happen. It was sudden when an arm came around her waist, holding her against what was obviously a male body. She knew the scent. Whirling, she flung her arm out, catching the man on the side of his face. Her gaze focused on the man before her. The one that started the whole thing. "How dare you touch me." He chuckled. "Now my dear, is that any way to speak to your betrothed?" "I am not your betrothed. I will never turn to you for anything. You are filth." A dark look appeared in the man's violet eyes. She could feel her dark blood surging. "You will be punished for that my pet." He lifted his hands and Nanako felt the dark energy surround the house before focusing in the living room. "They will die now." Nanako smirked. Thankfully Shingo knew how to take care of himself. "Let's dance. Moon Shadow Power!" Ironically, her outfit stayed the same as Sailor Moon's outfit. The male smirked and then lunged.

Shingo groaned as he woke up. His power had forced him awake for some reason. He could see nothing around him though. Shaking his head, he yawned. His mind returned to the night before. He was almost certain that her scouts did remember and yet he couldn't pinpoint it. Going into his closet, he dug deeply. Grunting in pleasure, he pulled back hold an old looking book. Settling on the bed, he opened it and flipped through a couple of pages. Finally he stopped, focusing in on a picture. It was a picture of Mirai and her scouts. It was before Mirai had vanished. Looking closely, he stared at each of the scouts. After a couple of minutes, he scowled. As if a picture could tell him anything of the present. His fingers turned the pages, staring at all the pictures of his past life. His fingers paused as he came across a picture of Endymion and Serenity. It had been at one of the balls once the peace talks had started. Ironically, it had been about a month or two before the final battle. Turning the page, his gaze froze on a specific picture. He remembered that day. It was a picture of Mirai laughing as she sat on a horse in front of Tranquility. It had been a good day. Shingo sighed deeply. Something big had happened between the two. That was obvious. Nanako didn't even like when he mentioned Tranquility. She refused to talk about it but he could feel the hurt inside her. It was almost as if she was screaming on the inside. Shaking his head, he closed the book and put it back in the closet. It had to have happened the night she had vanished.

Shingo's head whirled suddenly as he felt a surge of intense darkness manifest downstairs. Creating a golden rose, he transformed into Lunar Knight. Moving out of the room, he didn't hear anything from Usagi's room. Maybe she was out of the house already. Moving downstairs, his eyes widened. There was a youma in the middle of the living room. The copies were already decapitated. They had been easy targets. Suddenly Pluto appeared. "Wait." He watched as she formed a doppelganger of himself. The Youma immediately speared the look-alike. "After this, you'll come to the manor." "Is this your doing then?" Pluto had a troubled look in her eyes. "No, this is not me." Lunar Knight nodded. Pluto formed a portal. "I will alert the others. They will be here in about five minutes." Lunar Knight nodded. Forming a golden rose, he threw it at the youma. He watched it roar in anger. It was slow. Lunar Knight smirked. He had an advantage. Leaping over the youma, he didn't pause as it turned and fired sharp vines that almost appeared to be daggers of some sort. Finding himself having to keeping moving, he realized the creature was getting faster. Pulling his sword, he swept it before him. "Blades of the Moon!"

Shadow Moon grunted as she was tossed against the wall. "Bastard." "My, that mouth of yours must be cleaned out. You belong to me Mirai, not that filth Tranquility." I belong to neither of you." Raising two fingers into a V above her head, Shadow Moon grinned. "Time for you to die Domorin." Using part of her dark blood she spoke the words for the attack she had learned. His eyes widened. "Lunar Death Beam!" The attack burst forth. When it died, he was gone. Scowing, she whirled and raced downstairs.

Seeing that the copies were dead and oddly a copy of Shingo that was dead, Shadow Moon watch Lunar Knight barely duck away from an attack. The thing was fast and he was wearing out very quickly. She could sense that the scouts were almost here. Suddenly, the youma threw Lunar Knight against the wall. He appeared to be dazed. The youma cackled moving close and raising what appeared to be arms to finish him off. "No! Shadow Moon Fire!" A wave of silver black fire engulfed the youma. "You. Won't. Touch. My. Brother!" Silver black fire had formed on her hands and with each word, she threw a blaze of that fire at the youma. Each attack had its body disintegrating. The youma whirled quickly and lunged for her with what body parts it had left. Before she could register it, the youma was right above her. Her eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly, she was being held by warm arms, out of reach of the youma. "Mars Fire Ignite!" "Mercury Ice Wave!" Jupiter Thunder Shock!" Venus Love Chain Surround!" Her sister's scouts were here. That meant… Looking up, she saw it had been Tuxedo Mask that had saved her. As they landed in the midst of the attack, she smiled. "Thank you." He gently nudged her. "Its your turn Sailor Moon." Turning, Shadow Moon moved forward. "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara sliced through the youma. "Lunar Wave!" Shadow Moon mentally smirked at everyone else's faces of surprise as a wave of gold sliced through the youma. It immediately disintegrated.

Suddenly Tuxedo Mask was in front her. "Who are you?" Shadow Moon moved to stand beside her protector. She watched him bow. "I am a friend. That is all that is needed to know at this time." A portal suddenly appeared behind him and watched him step up to it. He was going to the manor. She could say nothing now. "Farewell Moon Scouts. Farewell Princess." As he stepped through the portal, a golden rose formed in Shadow Moon's hands. A single tear dropped. How was it that her brother's roses always matched Tranquilities? As the others turned to her as if to question her, she looked at them. Another tear fell. Instantly Tuxedo Mask wiped it away. "Come on Usako. Let's get going." Shadow Moon nodded. As the others jumped ahead, Shadow Moon paused on the neighbor's roof. "I am losing everyone all because you have placed this horror on me. I will defeat you yet." Her gaze was as hard as ice. Turning, she hurried after the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria: This is getting boring. Is there anything exciting going to happen?

Phoenix: Well excuse me Miss Excitement. Some of us find it exciting.

Serenity: She does have a point…

Phoenix: Wait you're on her side! Why you!

Amy: Might as well do the disclaimer. She'll be busy for a bit. Phoenix does not own Sailor Moon but she does own the characters she created. Enjoy.

**From the journal of the Shadow Queen Miara:**

**Hold tight to your faith and let not your mind tary on the past**

_Previous from Chapter 4: Lost Hope_

_Shadow Moon paused on the neighbor's roof. "I am losing everyone all because you have placed this horror on me. I will defeat you yet." Her gaze was as hard as ice. Turning, she hurried after the others._

A couple of days had passed since the death of the Tsukino family, leaving Usagi Tsukino an orphan. She had moved into her boyfriend's house as she was seventeen now. The newspapers kept trying to understand what had happened. Many rumors ran rampant about the cause of their death. Even the Sailor Senshi had been called for questioning. Sailor Moon had refused to appear though. She had been seen late at night killing the youmas that were starting to run rampant through the streets.

Pluto rubbed her temples as she focused on Nanako. The girl had changed. She seemed to be becoming unstable to a point. She was on the verge of cracking it seemed. It was sudden then. Pluto almost missed the look but there had been a look of intense pain in her eyes briefly. Within moments, she watched Nanako collapse to the ground panting. As she struggled to her feet, she knocked over a bed table. She could hear Mamoru outside the room calling for Usagi. Nanako had locked the door. Holding her breath, she watched as Nanako reached into the bag she always carried in her human form and pull a syringe out. What was that? Looking closely, she saw it had a thick white substance in it. Pluto couldn't stop the cry as Nanako buried it in her chest and injected herself. Panting, Pluto blinked in shock. What was she doing? Within a minute Nanako was up and opening the door and explaining to Mamoru that she had accidentally tripped. Waving her hand over the Time Gate, Pluto frowned. The Time Gate had allowed her to see that. It was either that or the Time Gate wasn't being interfered with by Nanako. She had thought that that had been a possibility. Turning, she opened a portal to the manor and hastily entered, closing it directly behind her.

Nanako groaned. Mamoru simply would not leave her alone. He was sitting nearby her, watching her. "I'm hungry." "What do you want?" "Can you get me something from WacDonalds?" Maybe it would get him away, even for a little bit. "You won't leave the apartment?" Mamo!" He nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back okay?" Nanako nodded and watched him leave. Finally! She had a moment to herself.

It didn't last long. She felt the surge of dark energy in the park and bolted up right, transforming as she did so. Darting to the window, she shot away. Within moments, she was at the park. Surprisingly, the other scouts showed up right after her in succession. She grinned. Time to get some frustration gotten rid of.

It was half an hour later that Shadow Moon was no longer having fun. The stupid thing just wouldn't die! Glancing at the others, she mentally groaned. Mercury was dazed, Mars had let her anger control her and Jupiter and Venus were just trying to stay alive. 'Your scouts! Bring them back!' Her own guardian's voice echoed in her mind. No, she couldn't face them. She had failed them. She had failed her people. She had failed her family. She was distracted to the point that she got knocked into a tree. "I can't…" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. The youma moved toward her and cackled. "Now Princess! You are his!" Shadow Moon closed her eyes, feeling her dark blood surge. The youma held a crystal. It also kept the other scouts out.

Suddenly there was a massive roar. Shadow Moon's eyes opened in shock. She watched a large white tiger jump over her head and grab the crystal in its jaws, smashing it. The tiger leaped at the youma, biting down. A green mist poured from the cat's mouth, disintegrating everything it touched. "Kitara…" Almost immediately, the cat let go and rounded on her, using a paw to slap her cheek. "Stop this pity act. Finish this now. We talk about your disease later. You are a fool to work alone Milady, now finish this. It is time to end the charade that you all foolishly thought up." Shadow Moon nodded, knowing that the other scouts now realized the truth. Raising her arms, she urged her crystal to return to normal. Now in her own uniform, she pulled her staff. "Darkness Obliteration!" The youma screeched. Before it faded, it sent one last blast of darkness at her. Falling to her knees, Shadow Moon panted, fighting back the black blood. Kitara moved forward and licked the cheek that she had hit. "Calm yourself little shadow." Closing her eyes, Shadow Moon released a heavy breath. She felt the black blood begin to die down. Reaching up, she smiled at Kitara. "Thank you."

Standing, she looked at the scouts. They were all ready to attack. Apparently Tuxedo Mask had arrived as well in time to see that she was not his Usagi. Sighing, she spoke loudly. "Pluto!" Within minutes, Pluto appeared. She looked at the group and sighed. "I suppose it is time then?" Shadow Moon nodded. Pluto looked to want to object but she opened a portal. "Get everyone Pluto except my own. I can't do that to them." Pluto nodded. Turning to the others, Shadow gave them a grim smile. "If you would kindly step into the portal, all will be explained then." Mars narrowed her eyes. "How can we trust you? You pretended to be Usagi. Where is Usagi?" Shaking her head, Shadow Moon was about to speak when Luna and Artemis came running in.

"Scouts! It is Chaos! He is back!" Shadow Moon chuckled darkly. "Not quite Luna. You all got to meet him in an immaterial form. You met a residue of him. The true Chaos has come." Luna appeared confused. "What do you mean Sailor Moon?" Almost immediately Mars interrupted. "Don not caller that. She is NOT Sailor Moon." Luna looked baffled as she looked around. It was then that she saw Kitara. "Kitara, what are you doing awake. The Angel of Darkness has not yet come…" Luna's voice trailed off as she focused on Shadow Moon. "You are not Serenity." "Shadow Moon's eyes grew dark and bitter. "No Luna, I am not. Serenity is sick and I had to take her place for the time being." A strained laugh came out. "Not that that matters. I am still a failure." Luna began to shake. "So it is you. How dare you think to return now? If not for you…" Artemis roughly bit Luna. His voice was controlled and cold, very unlike Artemis. "We don't know her reasons for leaving. Do not place blame until we have heard the evidence. Until then we will treat her as one of her position should be treated." Luna huffed.

At that moment, the outers appeared, looking very disgruntled. Out of the portal then came Lunar Knight. "What's taking so long?" Tuxedo Mask scowled. "You!" Lunar Knight grinned. "Hello Prince of Earth." He then looked to Shadow Moon. "It is time then." Shadow Moon nodded. Looking to the others, she masked her emotions. "We need to go to the manor now. It will be the only safe place." Lunar Knight stepped back in. Shadow Moon could feel Domorin getting closer. "If you wish to see Serenity, enter. You must go now though. He is coming and I will not be here to greet our enemy's arrival." At that, the scouts all entered. Shadow Moon moved to the portal in satisfaction as Kitara entered. Lifting her hand, she placed a temporary barrier. It would easily be broken with focus but it would stop Domorin from finding the path to the manor.

Nanako sighed heavily as she watched the scouts crowd around the bed. A man with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes came up and touched her shoulder. "How are you doing Shadow?" Nanako smiled painfully at him. "Thank you Akido. How close was she?" He shook his head, seeming to know that she was evading answering. "Not as bad as you were. He barely has a hand hold in her. If we get rid of this darkness, she'll be fine. Now that you brought them, the ties she has with them should help to rid the darkness faster." Nanako nodded. "It is time we get this over with. Where are the others?" "Rowen is out on the training field, Nicholas and Nephlyte are in the observatory, Jedaite is in the library, Saka is in the gardens and Malachite is in the stables." Nanako nodded. "Get the others too." Akido bowed his head. He opened his mouth in hesitation and then shifted uncomfortably. "What is it?" "Are… are you bringing… them back…?" Nanako understood immediately. "I can't… please understand…" Akido nodded. "I do understand." Nanako watched sadly as Akido left the room. Turning toward her sister, she moved forward. "Come. You must let her rest." Hostility shone from them. Nanako heard Serenity sigh sadly. She could hear the tiredness in her voice. Being on the moon, she was able to be in her true form permanently. "Go scouts. Go my love. She is right. She will explain everything that is happening. She is not one to mistrust. I must speak with her alone though." The others nodded and moved out although they were reluctant to leave.

Nanako moved forward, allowing her human guise to fall for the moment. Taking her sister's hand, she tried to smile. "How do you feel Serenity?" She watched a weak and tired smile appear on her face. "What did Akido tell you? I saw you two talking." Mirai chuckled softly. "There was a bitter tone to it. "Chaos only has a slight hold on you. He said now that the others are here and as long as you fight it, then you will recover." Serenity sighed heavily. "That's not what I meant Mirai and you know it." Mirai released Serenity's hand and stepped back. "It doesn't matter for me Serenity. It's too late. I will always be on the brink and when I feel that I am going to completely turn, I will take myself to the sun and destroy myself so that you all will not have to face it. If I were to bring my scouts back, I would not be able to stand face before them. I also do not have a true love as you do." Serenity chuckled. "Nonsense… Tranquility…" Mirai raised her hand and cut her off. "Is nothing more than a playboy Serenity. He used me. He did not love me. That last time I went to see him, the night I was taken, he was with Beryl, professing his love to her and rejecting me. I saw into his mind and heart and there was no love toward me." Serenity shook her head, tears in her eyes. "It can't be so Mirai. Give him another chance. I did with Endymion…" Mirai shook her head. "Endymion did not betray you sister. Now sleep. You need your rest. Do not worry about anything. I will ensure they will know what is needed so that you can awaken their memories." "You won't tell them about you though, am I right?" Mirai gave a sad smile. "There is no need at this time. Now sleep sister." Mirai kissed Serenity's forehead gently and left the room.

Serenity tried to fight back the tears. "Oh Mirai… if only you hadn't gone. You would have realized that Tranquility had to harden his heart to get the information about your daughter." Serenity closed her eyes. Tranquility had been crushed when she had left. There had been no consoling him and he had been the first to die at Beryl's hands.

Having returned to her human form, Nanako watched as the last person took a seat at the large oak table. The Moon Scouts and Endymion were seated with each other. Luna and Artemis were seated before them on the table. Tranquility's generals were seated at the end of the table while Endymion's generals were seated across from the scouts. Kitara was by her own seat at the head of the table while Shizu, Kenji, Damien, Grandpa Hino, Miraki Aino, Nora Kino, Laura Mizuno and Sage were also seated nearer to her own seat. Sage was the last remaining shaman of the outer planets that had survived Beryl's attack. Satisfied, Nanako stepped out and settled at her seat, her hand moving to rest on top of Kitara's head. She could hear her purring. A smirk briefly appeared.

Focusing on the task at hand, she cleared her throat. "As I told you on Earth, I will tell you what I can for the time being. First of all, you all know Grandpa Hino, Mrs. Mizuno and the Tsukino's. The others I will now introduce. This is Miraki Aino, Nora Kino and Sage. Sage is a shaman from the outer planets." As she spoke their names, the others had nodded. "Mina, Lita, your parent's conditions were kept from you in the purpose that you grow up as you grew up in the Silver Millinium. It had to be that way unfortunately. Everyone here knows and understands the reason as to why. Rei, you were allowed to remain with your grandfather only because of the fact that in the past you had gone to live away from your father and he was really the only one that could substitute the priest that raised you." "What about the kid?" Endymion's voice was hard. "That is Damien, Serenity's little brother. You may all know him as Shingo." This caused surprise to appear on their faces. Damien grinned. "Yeah, sorry guys but I couldn't tell you the truth. Pluto made me promise." "Yes, I did. Therefore you cannot be angry at him" The scouts looked at Pluto as she entered. Hotaru spoke. "Why didn't you tell us Puu?" Pluto smiled. "It was something that could not be told at the time." "Enough Pluto." Pluto immediately bowed her head and settled by the scouts, reverting to her human form.

It was Ami that spoke up. "Who are you?" Nanako allowed a part of a smile to appear. She should have known that Ami would have gone straight to the point. She rose from her seat. Closing her eyes, she allowed her true form to appear. Gasps erupted as Luna hissed in anger. Mirai knew that she looked almost exactly like her sister. Mirai focused on Luna waiting. She knew that cat would not be able to keep quiet. "Traitor! You think by you coming back to make us bow to the oldest child of Selenity? You don't even deserve to be a child of hers. You made them all suffer. You killed them all. You killed Queen Selenity." Mirai scowled. She could feel the black blood within stirring. She had not expected Luna to go on to that train of thought. "You will watch your tongue Luna. Whether you think I deserve to be treated as one of my lineage, I can still have you stripped of your position and make you a creature without speech nor power. As for the reasoning of my fleeing, it is none of your concern and therefore you do not need to know." Luna stalked forward but it was Artemis that spoke. His voice was like ice. "I would like to know Your Majesty." Mirai looked at Artemis. Her eyes grew sad. "I fled because I had no other choice. If I had stayed, I would have turned against everyone. There would have been no chance at even rebirth. I leave my scouts without memories because I am shamed by the fact that I could not have done a thing to help." Luna growled loudly. "That is nothing more than a lie and you know it. You ran and left us all to die all because Tranquility refused you!" Mirai turned to Luna, her eyes becoming a deep violet. "You will not speak that name before me. You do not know of which you speak of and if you were to actually listen, you would hear me instead of your own biasness in your mind. Now hold your tongue. This is your last warning." At this time Tranquility's generals had risen and were moving toward her. Artemis had seen the truth and she could see the acceptance and worry in his eyes. The scouts had stood, ready for anything. The humans had moved down to the other end of the table. "Nay! It is time that you be punished for your selfishness! You abandoned us all to our fate! You will not reconcile with me. You killed your sister and mother!" It was at that moment that all hell broke loose.

Mirai lunged forward, barely missing Luna. Oddly enough her nails had grown to appear more like claws. Tranquility's general's lunged forward, dragging her back into her chair. Kitara moved to pin her legs and body to the chair. "Let me go! The cat shall die! Release me!" The voice that came out of Mirai's mouth was not the voice she usually used. This was a voice of pure evil. The scouts took a step back, uncertain. Damien rose and rushed over, not knowing what was going on.

"How dare you Luna." The calm and weary voice made the others turn to see Serenity. She was completely pale. Instantly Shizu and Kenji were next to her and moving her to a chair. "While my sister fights to save all of us from a monster that we have never seen before, she fights off the very infection he caused. I have seen a part of what happened as she fled. He followed her, taking with him the main army. What we saw on the Moon was nothing more than a small portion of his force. She fled, fighting the sickness within her, from not us but from a being that was beyond evil because he wanted to make her his Queen. The night she fled, Chaos stole her body. He meant to make her his Queen…" Serenity panted, at a loss of breath. Being this close to her sister wasn't helping her condition. "I ask you this, would you rather have faced Chaos that day instead of Beryl?" Luna's fur had turned almost a grayish black as she stuttered in fear. Dark laughter suddenly spilled forward from Mirai. Her eyes had turned completely violet. "Finally! She is gone. Soon my love, I will join you by your side to destroy this pitiful universe. Thank you Luna. Perhaps I shall allow you to die last as my thanks." The others started to move to transform but Serenity raised her hand. "No, Damien, use your healing power. Akido get the medication for her. The special concoction you made for her." Akido looked at her in surprise. Serenity gave a strained smile. Kitara growled. "Get the damn medication Akido. You can ask later." Damien moved forward and placed his hands on Mirai, allowing his healing power to form. A golden glow encased Mirai's body. Akido motioned to Endymion's generals. Once they moved in to hold her down, Akido moved back.

He moved to the wall and opened a secret panel, pulling out a syringe with a couple of bottles filled with the medication. Turning, he filled the syringe with two bottles of the liquid. As he moved forward, the generals moved so he could get in. Nicholas gave him a pensive look. "Are you certain that you want to give her that much? It could be dangerous. He would kill us if he ever discovered the truth." Akido scoffed, his gaze dark and bitter. "We have to. If he had not been so adamant about discovering what Beryl had in mind for Desiree, this would have never happened. It seemed he care more about a bastard that was never his than the woman he loved. I gave up my loyalty when he betrayed her. She has my loyalty now. Now hold her arms back." The generals immediately did so as Akido moved forward. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he plunged the needle into her chest. Her body froze then reared up as a scream echoed in the room. Within a minute the violet began to fade from Mirai's eyes. Damien gave one last surge before he sank into unconsciousness, unused to using some much power at once. Rowen immediately stooped down, lifting him into his arms.

Serenity gave a slight nod to Rowen and watched him walk out the door with Damien. Turning to the others, she gave a sigh of relief as she felt the dark blood within her die down. Her sister would be unable to complete this telling as she was unconscious and the generals dare not move her. "As my sister was saying, you obviously know Endymion's General's. They are in fact in no way connected to Beryl. They have no ties to her. As for the other four, they are Tranquility's Generals. He was the Second Prince of Earth. Your counterpart was to inherit half while you were to inherit the other half. Had our marriage happened, you would have come with me to rule over the moon whilst Tranquility would have ruled Earth. The Second in command is Rowen, whom just left with Damien. The healer is Akido, the Strategist is Nicholas and the Assassin is Saka." Each of the men nodded their heads at their names. Akido nodded only briefly as he was focused on Luna with hatred in his eyes. My sister, whom you called traitor Luna, is the firstborn daughter of Queen Selenity and King Cosmos, my twin sister and true heir of the moon, Princess Mirai Lunar." Michelle spoke up. "Weren't you the heir though Bunny?" Serenity gave a weak smile. She was getting tired. "I am the current heir but that is only because the Silver Crystal refused to bond with Mirai. It would only bond with me. At birth it bonded to me. That is why our mother died when she used it. It was no longer hers to use." Serenity leaned back wearily. "I must go and rest." Kenji moved to pick her up but Endymion rose. "Can I take her sir?" Kenji gave a small nod and settled back down.

Once they were gone, it was Sage that spoke up. Her red eyes moved over the senshi's faces. "You must have a need to rest now. Tomorrow the Princess will arise and be able to help you if you cannot remember." Mina and Lita's moms rose and moved over to the girls. Slowly they left the room empty except for Akido, Mirai and Kitara. "Why was I not informed of her status? I have roamed, thinking her dead and reborn." Akido bowed his head. "She did not want us to tell." "What happened that night?" Akido looked away. "She had gone to see him. Beryl had laid a trap. It worked. She ran, we followed but we were too late. Chaos had enveloped her body. We fought him off together. Once she passed out, we took her from there. We ran from Earth. We ran from the galaxy. We felt it necessary. Nicholas had heard of the Prophecy of the Moon and so we decided to take no chances. At the very least, we thought the whole army would follow us and we could lose them somewhere." Kitara nodded. "Let us take her to bed."

_**Mirai smiled blithely as she snuck into the transport room. Tranquility had asked her to come see him tonight. Serenity was covering for her since Mirai had always covered for her younger sister. She entered the portal and arrived on Earth in the palace. She pulled the black cloak she'd brought with her on so she wouldn't be seen. Mirai moved to the shadows, calling on her element of shadows to protect her. She moved swiftly to the Library where he had asked her to meet him. **_

_**Once in the library, she was surprised to find Akido there. Nicholas, Saka, and Rowen were there as well. They instantly noted her arrival and moved her toward the back of the Library. "Where is he?" Rowen shook his head. "Milady. You should not be here." Mirai frowned. "Why? Tranquility asked me to come." She pulled the note out and showed it to them. She knew she could trust them because they wanted the union between herself and Tranquility. Mainly for personal reasons. Rowen shook his head. Akido's eyes were sharp with anger. Nicholas's eyes were sorrowful. Saka had disgust burning in his eyes. "It was not he who wrote this." Mirai frowned. "Nonsense. I'll go find out now. Don't stop me." She moved past them. Nicholas laid a hand on her shoulder. "Milady. Please remember that things are not always what they seem. Don't believe what your eyes tell you." Mirai frowned in confusion and continued on. She pulled her hood back on and started toward Tranquility's room. **_

_**As she came to his door, she found there were no guards. She frowned and entered the room. Then she heard the voice. "Tranquility! Naughty boy." Tranquility's chuckle was deep. Mirai recognized the woman's voice. It was the Shaman witch Beryl. Mirai frowned, wondering why she was here. She moved along the shadows till she was in sight of the whole main room. It was like a blow to her stomach. Tranquility was kissing Beryl's neck while she was giggling. "What about the moon brat?" Beryl's question was filled with malice. Mirai watched Tranquility. He straightened a moment and turned away. She watched as the anger erupted in his eyes, turning them from light blue to green. Then it was gone and he glanced back at Beryl lazily, an easy smile on his lips. "You mean the wench I am currently trying to seduce? The girl cannot even compare with you Beryl. You are more of a woman than she'll ever be. Besides, why would I need her? I have you. I have a semblance of a daughter. I have no need of anything else. Speaking of which, where is Desiree?" Mirai was fighting back the pain at his casually tossed words. Now she knew the truth at least. Finally she could hold back no longer. Tranquility stilled and whirled. His eyes connected with hers, the shock and pain in them. "Mirai..." Mirai gave a sob. "No!" Then she ran. She heard Tranquility yell. "Bitch! How dare you!" She heard a resounding slap. Then she heard someone following her. **_

_**"Mirai! Wait!" Mirai shook her head and ran out of the palace. She moved through the trees as though she were a ghost. Finally, she heard nothing except the night. She slowed and began to walk. She soon arrived at a lake. She fell to her knees and began to sob. Something caressed her shoulder. Mirai stiffened and looked behind her. Her eyes widened in horror. A dark, evil voice spoke. "And so shall the darkness fall to me." Mirai screamed as a shadow fell over her. Her breath stilled and her heart quit beating. For only a second, she was dead. Then she was alive again. The voice screeched in anger. Mirai managed to open her eyes and saw the generals. The stood around her, holding a shield up. Finally, the darkness left. Akido kneeled by her. "Princess. I am sorry. We didn't want you to see that. It was wrong of him to choose to discover the brats past. It is the child's choice to tell us and he refused to be patient. Now this has happened." Mirai opened her mouth. "He...He's trying to...break...the Prophecy...He has a hold on me...Akido...Help Me..." Akido smiled grimly. "My loyalty is to you Princess. I will do all I can to save you. I vow it." Rowen nodded. "As do I Princess. My loyalty is yours now." Nicholas stepped up. "As is my loyalty Princess." Saka grinned and kissed her forehead. "And mine Princess. We will follow you till the end." Mirai smiled sadly. "Thank you my friends..." Then darkness claimed her.**_

As Mirai awoke, she could feel what little sun reached the moon brush across her face. Opening her eyes, she rubbed her temples before looking around. She was in her room currently. Groaning softly, she rose and found herself still a little weak. She needed to begin the process of recovering a portion of the scout's memories. It needed to be done in order to allow Serenity to open up their memories completely. After a couple of minutes, she finally rose and moved out of her room to seek them out.

On Earth, Nimara stretched. The one thing she liked about being human was the fact that she could go out in the sun. Even when transforming to her senshi form she was able because of the human blood coursing through her. She still had the random craving for blood but that was easily solved by buying some. Heading downstairs, she frowned as she looked out the window. Yesterday evening a darkness had covered the land. She recognized the feel of it as Chaos. She and the others had remained isolated in their home for protection and to keep from Choas knowing about them. They had made sure that there was no chance that no one could know that they would remember. She knew that they were currently being hunted though. Turning as she heard someone enter, she saw it was Mia. "We can't just sit here Nimara. The people out there are hurting. The senshi have left, no doubt to recover their memories." Nimara turned back and frowned darkly. "We can't Mia. We must wait until we have no other choice." At that moment, it was Kiya that spoke up. "We always have a choice Nimara. If we wait, we die. If we fight we die. I would rather die fighting." "The future is not always set Kiya. We will wait and that is an order." The other two nodded, leaving the room.

On the Moon, Mirai was surprised to find the Senshi had wound up pairing up with their other halves. They had begun speaking. A faint smile appeared on her lips. That was good. They would need each other in the coming fight. A hesitation appeared in her eyes. Shaking her head, she mentally swore that she would not make them remember. It was not their fight. Summoning Akido, she informed him to summon the senshi. Moving toward the lab, she prepared herself for what was to come.

As the others entered the lab, Mirai smiled gently at them. "So the Generals informed you of their past?" The senshi nodded. She had saved the Generals before leaving. She had been unconscious when they had first left but she had gone back. A dark look appeared in her eyes as she remembered. She had almost lost control. It had frightened her.

_**Mirai groaned as she woke. She could feel the power of Tranquility's Generals around her. As she rose, she looked in panic around her. They were running. Away from Earth. "No! We must go back!" Rowen turned to her, his eyes narrowed and harsh. "You will not return. Beryl has begun warping the minds of the people of Earth. Chaos has begun his march." Struggling to her feet, Mirai growled. "You all claim to serve me now? I say we go back. I cannot leave my sister and the scouts to defend against Chaos by themselves. Please." Rowen sighed softly. "Very well but you are not to leave our side for any reason." Mirai smiled happily. "Thank you."**_

_**As they neared Earth, Mirai hugged herself. "My scouts, where are they located?" Akido spoke softly. "They are on Earth." Nodding, she directed them to land within the vicinity of her scouts. As she landed on the planet, she fell to a knee, panting. The Generals moved closely around, searching for the threat. Inside her mind, Mirai found herself battling. Suddenly she felt something snap nearby. Darting up, she whirled and ran. Away from her scouts. The Generals immediately took off after her, Akido cursing loudly. **_

_**As she arrived in another clearing, she saw the witch Beryl. She was standing over the Endymion's Generals. Standing next to her were copycats. "Now you die. Your use is no more. I thank you for weakening the Moon Scouts." They were already dying. "No!" Mirai's scream echoed through the trees, traveling as her power shot out from around her. Beryl cursed and immediately disappeared with her false Generals. Crawling over to Endymion's Generals, she panted, bleeding from wounds that had suddenly appeared from the abrupt use of her power. Placing a hand on each of them, she healed them. Using the last of her power, she sent them deep within the moon palace. They would be there to help. She prayed that they would awaken in time. **_

_**At that time, she felt a surge nearby. At the same time, her own scouts appeared. "Princess!" Shadow Jupiter moved next to her, kneeling at her side. Mirai panted softly. She could feel him rising in her mind. Tainting her, filling her with darkness. Her eyes began to seep with purple. "Get away…" Her voice was soft. The other scouts moved toward her. Using what strength she had, Mirai threw Shadow Jupiter away from her. "Get. Away!" Rowen moved instantly to move the scouts back. Shadow Venus growled softly. "What is the meaning of this? What have you done to her?" "We have done nothing. Chaos did this. Leave now!" The scouts refused. Violet completed filled her eyes and Mirai slumped. After a couple of seconds, she rose. An evil smile appeared on her lips. "You will die now." Raising her hand, she attacked.**_

Mirai shook her head roughly. She didn't want to go that far into her memories. Focusing on Zoicyte, she nodded to him. He dropped his head. "I cannot remember the full recipe." Ami suddenly smiled. "I know the first part. I could… help." Zoicyte smiled. "I know the last." As the two moved to prepare the drought, Mirai stepped back. The others were focused on the other two but Akido, Rowen, Nicholas and Saka moved to her. It was Akido that spoke. He had become the closest to her. "You are remembering." Mirai turned her face away. "I do not wish to speak of this. The chamber needs to be prepared." Mirai moved to leave but Rowen grabbed one arm while Saka grabbed the other. Nicholas grabbed her chin tightly, his eyes narrowed. "You will not enter the room until you have told us. You know it is imperative we know what memories go through you. Any one of them could trigger an effect." Akido's voice was hard. "Tell us now." Mirai growled softly. "I was remembering how I rescued the Generals." "Is that all?" Mirai struggled. "That is all, now release me." She spat her answer. Immediately she was released. Moving over to Ami and Zoicyte, she caught the last end of their conversation.

"Remember, only enough drops for each of you that will be remembering. Ami nodded and gently placed 8 drops into the cup. It steamed up for a moment and then cooled. As they finished, Mirai spoke. "Come." They followed to a room with beds. Zoicyte motioned for each of them to find a place. As they each laid on the bed, Zoicyte moved up to them. Mirai spoke. "You will each be out for 3 days. When you awaken, you will be given a couple days of rest before you are given the rest of your memories." Zoicyte moved to each of the scouts. "Take one drink only." As each of them took their drink, they began to get sleepy. Soon all of them were in a deep sleep, a silver light glowing revealing their planetary symbols. Zoicyte moved to a fire and tossed the cup in, destroying what was left. Endymion's Generals stared at their King and counterparts in worry. Each of them wished for the scouts to remember. Mirai gave a weary smile to each of them. "Now we wait."


End file.
